


¡Por Hipócrates!

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Greece, Aziraphale Loves Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Dramatic Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Azirafel recibe la visita de un demonio que cree que se está muriendo, cuando lo que en realidad le pasa es que le ha bajado la regla por primera vez.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	¡Por Hipócrates!

**Author's Note:**

> La inspiración para esta historia me vino por un post de Tumblr. Ahora no lo encuentro porque he tardado tanto en escribirla que el post ha desaparecido en las profundidades de mi blog, pero básicamente hablaba del espectáculo que montaría Crowley cuando le bajara la regla por sorpresa después de ponerse útero. Esta es mi interpretación de los hechos, a la que empecé a dar forma durante una menstruación dolorosa.
> 
> Advertencia de palabrotas porque Crawley no está de humor para moderar el lenguaje.

**Grecia, 432 a.C.**

Uno de los placeres culpables de Azirafel consistía en leer himnos dedicados a deidades falsas. Sabía que sus jefes reprobarían semejante afición, pero no podía evitar maravillarse ante la perspicacia de eses poetas que, a pesar de estar totalmente equivocades en cuanto al origen del mundo y de la humanidad, intuían con asombrosa lucidez ciertos aspectos de la naturaleza divina. Sus obras destilaban un inmenso amor a la Todopoderosa, a quien otorgaban diferentes nombres y personalidades, algunos más acertados que otros, pero siempre con un rastro de veracidad que Azirafel no podía dejar de admirar. Resultaba fascinante explorar las distintas interpretaciones que le daban a aquello que sus limitadas mentes jamás conseguirían abarcar por completo.

Estaba sumergido en la lectura de una colección de poemas de ese tipo cuando lo distrajeron unos violentos golpes en la puerta. Detectó una presencia sobrenatural al otro lado y se apresuró a ocultar el papiro por si se trataba de Gabriel, pero cuando se sobrepuso al pánico inicial cayó en la cuenta de que el arcángel no se habría molestado en esperar a que le abriera.

Eso solo dejaba una opción.

Se levantó resuelto a decirle a su visitante cuatro palabritas sobre cómo llamar a las puertas sin echarlas abajo, pero lo que vio al abrir le quitó de inmediato las ganas de reprenderlo.

Crawley esperaba de pie en el umbral, con el rostro crispado en una mueca de pura agonía. Tenía una mano apoyada en el marco, mientras con la otra se abrazaba el vientre como si temiera que se le fueran a salir las entrañas.

—¡Ángel, me estoy muriendo!

Azirafel sabía que la reacción correcta, en teoría, era alegrarse. Al fin y al cabo, que un demonio desapareciera temporalmente de la faz de la Tierra siempre era una buena noticia, pues suponía una preocupación menos y reducía las probabilidades de que alguien arruinara de un plumazo todos sus esfuerzos para difundir el Bien.

Sin embargo, Crawley era un enemigo de lo más tolerable y, en cualquier caso, él no estaba hecho para quedarse mirando mientras otras criaturas sufrían.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—¡Llevo todo el día sangrando! —gimió el demonio mientras Azirafel cerraba la puerta a su espalda—. ¡No lo puedo parar!

El ángel corrió las cortinas con un gesto. Tal vez Crawley, ejerciendo su labor demoníaca, hubiera provocado una contienda que se le había ido de las manos, por lo que no convenía que nadie viera dónde se estaba refugiando, o podrían surgir preguntas de lo más inoportunas.

Esperaba que tampoco se le ocurriera a nadie seguir el rastro de sangre que iba dejando a su paso.

—Déjame ver.

Unos hilos carmesíes le surcaban los tobillos, ascendían por la pantorrilla y, como observó cuando Crawley se levantó el quitón, se ensanchaban y formaban una especie de delta escarlata en la cara interna de ambos muslos.

Pero no había ninguna herida: la sangre manaba de una zona muy concreta de la entrepierna.

Azirafel frunció el ceño, incapaz de decidir si estaba aliviado o molesto. No le importaba que Crawley le interrumpiera una tarde de lectura con la excusa de visitar un nuevo restaurante o asistir a algún estreno teatral, pero fingir que estaba en peligro de muerte para llamar la atención era intolerable.

—Si es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.

—¿Cómo que una broma? ¡Joder, es como si un sabueso infernal me estuviera arrancando las tripas a mordiscos!

El ángel lo miró a la cara. El miedo y el dolor eran tan patentes que comprendió al instante que no le estaba tomando el pelo, sino que de verdad se veía al borde de la descorporización, por lo que suavizó el tono para decir:

—No te estás muriendo, Crawley.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Acaba rápido, ¿vale? Ahí Abajo será mucho más fácil explicar que has sido tú quien… ¡Aaaahh! —Se dobló sobre sí mismo agarrándose la tripa—. ¡Joder! ¿Dónde tienes los cuchillos? Tampoco le diría que no a un rayo destructor.

—No, nada de rayos ni de objetos afilados. —Azirafel le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo guio por el vestíbulo sin que el demonio opusiera resistencia—. Si no me equivoco, te has puesto un útero hace poco, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Crawley, abriendo mucho los ojos, como impresionado por la sabiduría de Azirafel—. ¡Sí, pero lo he hecho mal y ha debido de reventar o algo así!

—Vamos, no seas exagerado.

Crawley gruñó y se encogió de nuevo.

—¡Me estoy desangrando!

Azirafel abrió la puerta del dormitorio con la mano que tenía libre e hizo aparecer un paño bajo las mantas antes de retirarlas e indicarle que se tumbara en la cama.

—Lo que te está pasando es completamente normal. Se llama menstruación. No estás perdiendo tanta sangre como parece y el dolor tampoco es inusual.

—¿Cómo sabes que no la he cagado?

—Pues… —Azirafel había aprendido bastante en el tiempo que llevaba entre humanes, pero lo cierto era que, si Crawley había hecho cambios recientes en su cuerpo, no podía tener la certeza de que los hubiera realizado correctamente—. Si te vas a quedar más tranquilo, puedo comprobar que todo funciona como es debido.

—Sí, sí, compruébalo todo —respondió retirando las manos.

No dijo «por favor» porque iba en contra de su naturaleza, pero Azirafel lo oyó de todas formas.

Se sentó a su lado, le posó una mano en el vientre y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Su conciencia atravesó piel y músculos hasta obtener una imagen clara de lo que, hasta donde él sabía, constituía un aparato reproductor completo. No presentaba ninguna lesión interna, y lo único llamativo eran las incesantes contracciones del útero al expulsar el tejido innecesario.

Desde luego, Crawley había hecho un trabajo excelente, sobre todo para alguien cuyos conocimientos de biología eran tan limitados.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el demonio lo observaba conteniendo el aliento. Había acudido a él convencido de que el mejor resultado posible sería una muerte rápida y una temporada indefinida en el Infierno, pero ahora, por primera vez, había un atisbo de esperanza en esas pupilas verticales.

Azirafel le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y dictaminó:

—Todo está en orden.

Crawley soltó el aire en un suspiro entrecortado. Era asombroso que confiara sin reservas en la palabra de un ángel, aunque, bien pensado, los ángeles no mentían, así que tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo controlarlo? He intentado de todo, pero no me hace caso.

—Será porque no tienes muy claro cómo deberías hacerlo —aventuró Azirafel mientras lo tapaba con las mantas y le colocaba bien los cojines en la espalda—. O tal vez se deba a los nervios. Sin ánimo de ofender, no pareces en condiciones de obrar ningún milagro ahora mismo, querido. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un rato y te relajas? Te aseguro que no corres ningún peligro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esto pasa siempre que tienes útero?

—Bueno, no siempre, pero es de lo más frecuente. Tiene que ver con la fertilidad. Cuando no se produce un embarazo, el útero tiene que deshacerse de…

—¡Qué puto fallo de diseño!

El ángel le lanzó una mirada reprobadora, pero algo le dijo que regañarlo por el vocabulario en esas circunstancias no serviría de nada.

—Ocurre una vez al mes y suele durar unos días. Para algunas personas es peor que para otras…

—¡Pues a mí me duele que te cagas!

Sí que tenía que ser horrible si Crawley, que por lo general aprovechaba con avidez toda oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas, lo interrumpía cada dos por tres en lugar de escuchar sus explicaciones.

—¿Quieres que te lo mitigue?

Solo obtuvo por respuesta un gimoteo, que, dada la situación, decidió interpretar como un sí. Invocó una pequeña cantidad de energía sanadora y la desplazó hasta la mano derecha, que volvió a colocar sobre Crawley. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de transmitirle el calor cosquilleante que ya se le agolpaba en la punta de los dedos, el demonio se sobresaltó y se hizo un ovillo, protegiéndose la tripa.

—No, no, no, mejor no —murmuró—. Puede que tus poderes celestiales lo empeoren todo. Prefiero aguantar.

Era una duda razonable y la perspectiva de causarle un daño permanente era más espantosa de lo que a Azirafel le hubiera gustado admitir, de modo que no insistió. Aun así, se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Crawley se retorcía de dolor. Era su enemigo, sí, pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien dejarlo sufrir si podía evitarlo, ¿verdad? Así que ¿cómo ayudar sin ponerlo en peligro?

La respuesta era tan obvia que le sorprendió no haber caído antes.

—¡Tengo una idea! —anunció exultante y conjuró un trozo de madera envuelto en tela.

Crawley giró un poco la cabeza hacia él.

—Ten, ponte esto. Solo tienes que introducirlo por la vagina; contendrá el sangrado y estarás más cómodo. Y lávate si quieres —añadió señalando hacia la mesilla, donde acababan de aparecer un paño limpio y una jofaina llena de agua—. Vuelvo enseguida. Tú relájate, ¿vale? No te va a pasar nada.

Fue corriendo a la cocina, puso agua a hervir y rebuscó en el armario de las hierbas.

Tenía frascos llenos de una gran variedad de hojas, cortezas y raíces porque le encantaba combinarlas y saborear las diferentes infusiones, a menudo mientras leía algo. Sin embargo, también había memorizado las propiedades curativas de todas ellas, que aplicaba cuando quería ayudar a la gente pero tenía órdenes estrictas de no prodigarse con los milagros. Sauce, salvia, caléndula, manzanilla, anís verde, milenrama, regaliz… No había motivo para que no funcionaran con un demonio que habitaba un cuerpo humano.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Crawley respiraba más pausadamente, aunque de vez en cuando un espasmo de dolor le alteraba el ritmo.

Azirafel hizo desaparecer la jofaina con el agua sucia y le entregó un paño empapado en vino caliente con especias, que Crawley se colocó sobre la zona dolorida siguiendo sus indicaciones. Al instante se le extendió el alivio por toda la cara, pero lo sustituyó una mueca de repugnancia en cuanto olió el vapor que emanaba de la taza que el ángel le tendía.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un remedio herbal para los dolores menstruales —explicó Azirafel mientras se sentaba a su lado, antes de enumerar los ingredientes—. Completamente natural e inocuo —aseguró con una sonrisa alentadora.

Crawley cogió la taza, miró su contenido como si le estuviera insultando y, finalmente, dio un sorbo con la misma actitud que si se tratara de un vaso de cicuta.

—¡Puaj! Primero intentas fulminarme y ahora, envenenarme. Debería darte vergüenza atacar así a alguien que no puede defenderse, ángel.

Pero siguió bebiendo, lo que demostraba una completa confianza que le causó una sensación de lo más extraña a Azirafel. No habría sabido definir el sentimiento, pero algo vibraba en su alma al ver a Crawley tan vulnerable y al mismo tiempo tan calmado en su presencia, aceptando sus cuidados y obedeciendo sus recomendaciones como si no pertenecieran a dos bandos enemistados desde antes de que se creara el tiempo.

La vocecilla de su conciencia, que sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la de Gabriel, le dijo que era del todo inadmisible ayudar al Adversario, pero se apañó para acallarla, pues el instinto le aseguraba que cualquier acto que mitigara el sufrimiento de otra criatura, aunque fuera el de un demonio, era una buena acción.

El gruñido de Crawley cuando se incorporó para dejar la taza vacía en la mesilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Azirafel le quitó el recipiente de las manos y lo obligó a permanecer tumbado, a lo que el demonio no se opuso, si bien se aseguró de que el ángel le viera poner los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces, está todo bien, ¿no? ¿Seguro que no pasa nada si no se mueve?

Era una pregunta tan extraña que Azirafel tardó un momento en entender a qué se refería.

—¿Moverse? —exclamó asombrado—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

—¡Pfff! Ya verás cuando pille al gilipollas de Hipócrates.

—¡Crawley!

El demonio siseó indignado.

—¡Si hubiera hecho caso a ese matasanos, entonces sí que habrías tenido que descorporizarme! Y me habría caído una buena bronca, con lo contento que se había quedado el Consejo Oscuro después de mi éxito con las bacantes.

—¿Qué tienes que ver tú con las bacantes? —preguntó Azirafel desconcertado—. Gabriel me envió a vigilarlas hace poco porque había oído rumores espantosos sobre ellas, pero no son más que unas damas encantadoras que han encontrado una manera de divertirse donde nadie las moleste.

Cuando Azirafel informó de que no se dedicaban a descuartizar y devorar niños, sino a bailar en el bosque por la noche, le habían felicitado y le habían dado un mes libre como recompensa por su magnífica intervención. No vio motivos para explicar que tampoco cometían esas atrocidades antes de recibir su influencia benéfica, ni para detallar que solían ir desnudas y que a veces la danza acaba en orgía, pues no estaba seguro de que los arcángeles lo aprobaran, por mucho que las mujeres no hicieran daño a nadie.

—Ya —repuso Crawley—, pues yo también oí esos rumores y me atribuí el mérito, así que me mandaron hacer un informe…, y tuve que inventármelo todo, claro, porque, si les hubiera contado lo que vi de verdad cuando fui a investigar, les habría decepcionado bastante.

Por un momento, a Azirafel le pareció ver que una sombra de temor le atravesaba el semblante, pero se disipó enseguida, así que pensó que habrían sido figuraciones suyas.

—¿Te uniste a ellas? —preguntó en el tono más indiferente del que fue capaz.

—¡No! —exclamó el demonio, que se irguió casi tan ofendido como si lo hubiera llamado inefable—. ¿Cómo voy a…?

Azirafel se sonrojó sin saber muy bien por qué. Lo cierto es que, por alguna razón, le incomodaba imaginarse a Crawley participando en las actividades de las bacantes y le aliviaba haberse equivocado, pero no veía otra explicación lógica para lo que había ocurrido después.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? —balbuceó señalando inseguro hacia la cintura del demonio.

—¡Ah! —Crawley se encogió de hombros y volvió a reclinarse contra los cojines—. Es que me entró curiosidad y se me ocurrió probar. Ya no me acordaba de que había alternativas a la polla y los huevos. —Se percató de que Azirafel estaba a punto de protestar por esas expresiones tan vulgares y continuó rápidamente—: Pero decidí hablar con un experto primero para asegurarme de hacerlo bien, porque la última vez que hice cambios por esa zona fue un puto desastre.

El ángel volvió a abrir la boca, esta vez con la intención de preguntar, pero enseguida decidió que prefería no saber la respuesta.

—Así que fui a donde el… Lerdócrates ese —prosiguió Crawley, y Azirafel se apresuró a fruncir el entrecejo cuando se dio cuenta de que el demonio lo estaba observando para ver si ese término le parecía aceptable—, y no sabes lo que me costó convencerle de que me explicara todo lo que tenía que saber. ¡Ni en Eleusis he encontrado tanta resistencia! Pero, como uno es experto en tentaciones —añadió orgulloso—, al final cedió y hasta me enseñó un dibujo. Solo que el muy cabrón omitió los efectos secundarios, y yo aquí, pensando que la estaba palmando por retener el útero en su sitio.

Azirafel resolvió consultarlo con sus superiores en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Se suponía que no debía intervenir en los avances de la ciencia a no ser que recibiera órdenes de Arriba, pero no podía pasar por alto un error médico de tal calibre, que podría tener consecuencias muy graves en la salud de millones de personas.

—¿De verdad te dijo que lo normal era que se moviera?

—Sí, cree que a veces se desplaza por el cuerpo y que provoca cambios de humor y no sé qué mierdas más. Me pareció raro, así que decidí dejarlo fijo para no correr riesgos.

—Pues hiciste bien, porque bastantes cambios de humor tienes ya sin ningún órgano viajero.

Crawley siseó de nuevo, pero no logró transmitir un enfado creíble. Había en su mirada algo suave, agradable, frágil y, por primera vez, Azirafel se sorprendió pensando en lo bonitos que tenía los ojos.

—Me alegro de que no me hayas matado, ángel.

No dijo «gracias», aunque tenía la gratitud estaba impresa en cada una de sus facciones. Por eso, Azirafel tampoco contestó «de nada», pero confiaba en que su sonrisa dejara claro lo feliz que estaba de haber ayudado.

Crawley sonrió a su vez, y era muy diferente a la expresión irónica que solía exhibir: se trataba de una sonrisa tierna, relajada, que le llegaba hasta los preciosos ojos semirreptilianos y que caldeaba a Azirafel por dentro como si él también acabara de tomarse una deliciosa infusión.

Se habría pasado horas enteras contemplándola…, pero, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo invadió la sensación de haber cometido un crimen imperdonable y apartó la vista, balbuceando:

—Ya te he dicho que estabas exage… ¿Qué haces?

Por el rabillo del ojo había detectado que Crawley hacía amago de levantarse y, al fijarse, reparó en el brillo triste que irradiaban sus pupilas, a pesar del tono indolente en que contestó:

—Me voy. Ya te he molestado bastan…

—¡No! —exclamó Azirafel sin pensar, y le puso la mano en el hombro para retenerlo.

Crawley lo contempló inmóvil como una estatua y parpadeó una vez, despacio.

El ángel retiró la mano y desvió la mirada, incluso más desconcertado que él.

¿Por qué le causaba tanto rechazo la idea de que Crawley se marchara? ¡Con lo a gusto que estaba él solo! Desde luego, el instinto protector estaba descartado con una criatura de su calaña, y tampoco tenía ningún interés en que lo descubrieran en semejante compañía.

«¡Por Hipócrates!», pensó a la desesperada, y se quedó muy satisfecho con esa respuesta.

No debía dejar suelto a un demonio que había expresado inequívocamente su deseo de vengarse de un humano. Ni aunque lo conociera lo suficiente para saber que el médico no corría más peligro que el de sufrir una serie de inconvenientes que lo sacaran de quicio. Como ángel, era su responsabilidad evitarlo.

Le sorprendía que Crawley, con la mente tan rápida que poseía, no hubiera caído en la cuenta y siguiera mirándolo de hito en hito.

Y también lo incomodaba. Esos ojos eran demasiado bonitos.

—L-lo que quiero decir… —farfulló, arrugando un pedazo de manta entre los dedos—, es que ya es casi de noche, así que… —No, esa razón no era válida, pues todo el mundo sabía que a los demonios les encantaba cometer fechorías en la oscuridad—. Mira, es mejor que te quedes hasta mañana. Te dolerá menos con el calor, y más tarde te prepararé otra infusión…

Crawley hizo una mueca. Vale, eso tampoco era muy convincente, necesitaba algo mejor. ¿Qué le gustaba a Crawley?

¡Pues claro!

—¡Y te leeré poesía! —exclamó entusiasmado—. ¡Tengo varios libros que te encantarán! Además, en la casa de al lado han hecho más _bazyma_ de lo que pretendían —continuó, al tiempo que multiplicaba con el pensamiento el tamaño de la tarta que había en el horno—, así que seguro que dentro de nada viene la adorable Ismene a traernos unas porciones para la ce…

No llegó a terminar la frase, pues había cometido el error de mirar a Crawley para comprobar si sus argumentos estaban surtiendo efecto, y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

El demonio lo observaba atentamente, con las cejas arqueadas, los labios curvados en una sonrisa diabólica y la lengua bífida apoyada en los dientes superiores, como si estuviera a punto de articular la «T» que sin duda bailaba en la mente de tan maligno adversario.

Porque ambos sabían lo que Azirafel estaba intentando hacer y lo poco angelical que era esa actividad.

Le ardían las mejillas. Esperaba que fuera de vergüenza y no un recordatorio del fuego infernal que podía estar aguardándolo si iba demasiado lejos.

Por suerte, Crawley tuvo la decencia de no pronunciar la terrible palabra ni regodearse en su incomodidad. Suspiró ostentosamente, se volvió a acomodar en la cama y dijo con indolencia:

—Está bien, veamos qué tal se te da leer en voz alta, ya que te pasas la vida haciéndolo en silencio.

Azirafel no daba crédito. ¿De verdad se quedaba?

—Y también me tomaré otro brebaje asqueroso de esos si tanta ilusión te hace.

Ah, claro. Porque gracias a sus conocimientos médicos había contribuido a aliviarle el dolor, así que tenía todo el sentido del mundo que Crawley quisiera permanecer allí hasta que pasara lo peor de esa molesta función corporal o hasta que estuviera listo para interrumpirla. Es decir, que había logrado disuadir a su enemigo de posibles planes perversos usando métodos totalmente aceptables.

Sonrió encantado.

—Más vale que ese _bazyma_ esté rico —advirtió Crawley.

—¡Exquisito! —prometió y se levantó para ir a buscar los libros que le había prometido.

No pensaba enseñarle los himnos que había estado leyendo antes de que llegara, pues estaba seguro de que el demonio estallaría en carcajadas si se enterase, pero tenía colecciones mucho menos polémicas.

—¿Te gusta Safo?

—No está mal. Me dedicó un par de poemas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Desde luego, Crawley era una caja de sorpresas—. ¿Cuáles?

—Eeeeh… No te gustaría saberlo.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Si toda su obra es maravi…!

Se calló de repente.

Por supuesto. Seguro que parte del trabajo demoníaco de Crawley consistía en extender el culto a las divinidades locales.

—¿Los himnos a Afrodita?

Crawley tenía las mejillas tan rojas como el pelo.

—Nnnnn… —dijo girando la cabeza como si esperara que alguna de las paredes interviniera para librarlo de tener que dar una respuesta—. Vale, sí —reconoció cuando ninguna acudió en su auxilio—. Pero no fue idea mía, solo estábamos hablando y ella se vino arri… Oye, ¿por qué sonríes así? No me digas que los has leído. ¿Los has leído? —preguntó con un deje de pánico.

Azirafel, que no comprendía por qué se mostraba tan cohibido por haber inspirado semejantes obras de arte, se ruborizó al verse obligado a admitirlo, pero se alegraba tanto de haber descubierto su origen secreto que le costó mucho sustituir la sonrisa por un ademán severo.

—¡Pues claro que sí! Tengo que… estar al día del influjo que ejercéis en les artistas.

—Y… ¿te han gustado?

Lo más extraño fue que no lo preguntó con malicia, como preámbulo para burlarse de Azirafel por admirar su obra perversa, sino con una timidez conmovedora, con la vista fija en las mantas en las que estaba arrebujado hasta la barbilla, sin mirar a su interlocutor más que fugazmente y de reojo.

El ángel tuvo la certeza de que, por motivos que no alcanzaba a explicarse, su opinión era inmensamente importante para Crawley y de que le destrozaría el corazón si ocultaba el placer que le había reportado la lectura de esos versos. Por eso se armó de valor para abandonar su fachada petulante y decir la verdad:

—Sí, son unos poemas bellísimos.

Crawley empezó a sonreír, otra vez ese gesto tierno y sincero, pero un segundo después sacudió la cabeza y adoptó una expresión que probablemente pretendía hacer pasar por desapegada.

—No me extraña —contestó—. Era una humana con talento.

En la mente de Azirafel bullían decenas de preguntas, pero solo una le parecía lo bastante inofensiva para atreverse a prestarle atención: ¿en qué otras composiciones habría influido? Quizá no era tan mala idea mostrarle el papiro que se había apresurado a esconder cuando empezó a aporrear la puerta…

Bien pensado, era perfectamente excusable: si Gabriel aparecía de improviso y hacía preguntas incómodas, siempre podía alegar que estaba reteniendo a un demonio para evitar que atacara a un médico y, de paso, sonsacándole información sobre el modo en que había contribuido a la popularidad de ciertas deidades.

No estaría diciendo ninguna mentira.

Y, si disfrutaba un poquito de la compañía de dicho demonio… Bueno, tampoco hacía falta que Gabriel se enterara de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este ha sido el fanfic para el que más he tenido que documentarme! Quería ambientarlo en la Antigua Grecia por el tema del útero móvil (porque sí, eso creía la gente). No he encontrado ninguna referencia sobre si Hipócrates en concreto también tenía esa idea, pero me parece lo más probable... y, si no, será porque por una vez los arcángeles escucharon a Azirafel y le dejaron intervenir en el avance de la medicina humana.
> 
> El caso es que no tenía ni idea de los aspectos prácticos de la menstruación en el mundo antiguo, así que estuve buscando información en Internet y descubrí que se usaba esa especie de tampón que menciono en la historia (por si tenéis curiosidad, en Egipto usaban compresas de tela). Aprovecho para recomendaros la copa menstrual, que es muy cómoda, fácil de usar y mucho más ecológica que las opciones desechables.
> 
> La infusión que prepara Azirafel tiene los mismos ingredientes que la que suelo tomar yo, y a mí me gusta, pero no creo que Crawley se la tomara sin rechistar. ;)
> 
> Quería incluir el calor porque a mí el saco térmico me parece una maravilla, pero en aquella época no existían los microondas, así que ¿cómo se las apañaban para aplicar calor en la zona que sin recurrir al milagro fácil? Pues, por lo visto, como lo hace Azirafel aquí: empapando un paño en vino caliente con especias.
> 
> También consulté sobre la disposición de las casas y el modo de vida en la época para saber si tenía sentido que Azirafel fuera a la cocina, si existían las almohadas y si era razonable que viviera solo.
> 
> Por último, necesitaba una tentación culinaria que no fuera anacrónica e investigando descubrí el _bazyma_ , un pastel de miel, higos y nueces que en las imágenes tiene muy buena pinta.
> 
> Así que ya veis, escribir esta historia ha sido más complicado de lo que parece (¡y de lo que esperaba yo), pero me lo he pasado muy bien. Espero que a vosotres también os haya gustado y, si es así, ¡espero vuestros comentarios! :D


End file.
